mgw_productions_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Channarong Ornlamai
Channarong Ornlamai (Thai: จงณรงค์อรลัยมัย) is a disgraced Muay Thai champion and escaped Crimson Hell Penitentiary inmate from Thailand who appears in Prison Riot on the game's base roster. Appearance Channarong is depicted as a late-20s Southeast Asian with short, spiky black hair who is bare-chested with orange prison pants cut into shorts and a dark gray mongkol and prajioud, as well as white wraps around his hands, forearms, and shins, and is barefoot. Personality Channarong is cocky, arrogant, and disrespectful to his opponents, going as far as to taunt them or use obscene gestures against them, as well as express a desire to severely injure them, during fights. Biographies Prison Riot Channarong used to be the bantamweight world champion of the World Muaythai Council until he was permanently banned from the organization for brutally murdering an opponent in the ring during one of his matches. Since then, he has resorted to illegal pit fights in the months leading to his eventual arrest. Channarong was later transferred to Crimson Hell Penitentiary and now fights there, hoping that he will be allowed to fight legally again when he is released early. Movelist Prison Riot Special Moves * Kha Yaang Ruat Rew (Thai: ขาอย่างรวดเร็ว): (Rapid Leg) Channarong low-kicks his opponent three times in rapid succession, following up with a Muay Thai sweep kick that trips them. Meter Burn adds a fourth low kick before the sweep attack. * Suu Per Man Chok Toy (Thai: ซูเปอร์แมนชกต่อย): (Superman Punch) Channarong jumps at his opponent with a Roman Reigns-style Superman Punch that knocks his opponent hard to the ground if it connects. Meter Burn increases the move's damage and range. * Kan Bin Khow (Thai: การบินเข่า): (Flying Knee) Channarong runs at his opponent with a jumping knee to the face, knocking them to the ground hard. Meter Burn increases the damage and range of the attack. * Kan Kord Kaan (Thai: การกอดกัน): (Clinch) When the opponent is within reach of this move, Channarong clinches them. In this state, he uses a different attack depending on which face button excluding 8-Way Run is pressed: Light for double knee strike to the chest, Medium for knockdown knee to the chin, and Heavy for throw. Meter Burn, in addition to increasing the range of the clinch and the damage of the follow-up attacks, adds a third knee strike that knocks the opponent down. Prison Break * Runraeng Sua Muai Thai (Thai: รุนแรงเสือมวยไทย): (Violent Muay Thai Tiger) Channarong hits his opponent in the chest with a powerful reverse upward elbow that shatters the sternum and fractures the ribs. Then, he clinches the character on the receiving end of the Prison Break and knees them in the face three times, greatly fracturing the skull. Lastly, he lets go of the foe, crouches down, then jumps upwards at them with a horizontal knee strike that fractures the left or right side of the jaw, followed by a powerful down round kick that not only shatters the left or right side of the jaw, but also fractures the left or right side of the skull and knocks the opponent to the arena floor hard. Finishing Moves Death Sentence * Muai Thai Karn Tanhai Phikan (Thai: มวยไทยการทำให้พิการ): (Muay Thai Mutilation) Channarong starts the Death Sentence first by grabbing his defeated opponent's right or left forearm, then, with his right or left elbow, elbow them there three times, with the third and most powerful elbow graphically breaking the limb off and causing them to bleed out where the severed forearm used to be and scream in excruciating pain. The next thing he does is repeat the process with the unfortunate loser's left or right leg, grabbing them by the ankle, elbowing them in the knee three times until the leg breaks off, forcing them onto their right or left knee and left or right palm. Lastly, he clinches the foe's neck and repeatedly knees them in the face with his right or left knee until it looks beaten beyond recognition and finishes off with a powerful right or left cross punch that creates a large, gaping, gory hole in their head, and the opponent falls to the arena floor dead. Must be performed at close distance. Self-Murder Pre-Self-Murder Pose: Channarong removes his mongkol, raises it high in the air, and stands on one leg, asking, "Oh, your stamina has run thin now?" *'Kad Klab' (Thai: กัดกลับ): (Bite Back) Channarong attempts to eat a live cobra, but it jumps at his face and bites him in the left eye, eating the eyeball entirely in the process. As the defeated and screaming Channarong struggles to pry it off him, an X-ray cut is shown of the snake entering his skull through the now-empty eye socket and biting his brainstem, injecting the brain with so much venom that he falls to the arena floor dead. The cobra then removes itself from Channarong's head and proceeds to slither away afterwards. Sequences Prison Riot * Intro Sequence: Channarong enters the fight, then performs the wai khru ram muay, during which he says, "Stop fucking joking around...", and halfway through, continues on, "And come at me with everything you've got!", before going into his fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Channarong graphically eats a live cobra, then says, "Even a child could beat your tuud (ass)," and goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Channarong stands over his defeated and off-screen opponent and looks down upon them with his arms folded, saying, "Now you know." He then proceeds get down on his knees and raise both middle fingers high up in the air, continuing, "I'm still the strongest Muay Thai fighter there is!" Storyline Prison Riot Prologue In June 2013, Channarong, the current Men's Bantamweight World Champion, graphically murders an opponent in the middle of a fight, which not only scares everyone in attendance, but also causes them to demand refunds and exit the fight booing. As punishment, in addition to being stripped of his championship, Channarong is banned from fighting legally and is reduced to participating in illegal pit fights, one in which he, seven months later, in 2014, kills another opponent and gets apprehended by the police. Later, Channarong is prison-transferred to Crimson Hell, hoping the World Muaythai Council will give him another chance once he is granted early release from prison. Ending The minute he left Crimson Hell and returned to Thailand, Channarong tried to bribe the World Muaythai Council into reinstating him; unfortunately, however, they declined, for he was a previous violator of their policy against killing or severely injuring opponents and recent prison escapee, and not much else, and therefore, considered a persona non grata. Furthermore, Channarong now finds himself shunned and avoided by the people who once adored him. He later joined Argus Chi at the request of its leader, Colonel Miller, and must now clear his name if he wishes to allowed to fight legally again. External Links *https://www.deviantart.com/chrisfclarke/art/Prison-Riot-Channarong-Ornlamai-761457618 Category:Prison Riot Category:Base Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Thai Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Murderers Category:Mature